1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical filters and more particularly to optical filters for optical fiber communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) standard defines a hierarchy of multiplexing levels and standard protocols which allow efficient use of the wide bandwidth of fiber optic cable, while providing a means to merge lower level DS0 and DS1 signals into a common medium. Currently optical communication is accomplished by what is known as xe2x80x9cwavelength division multiplexingxe2x80x9d (WDM), in which separate subscriber/data sessions may be handled concurrently on a single optic fiber by means of modulation of each of those subscriber data streams on different portions, a.k.a. channels, of the light spectrum.
The spacing between channels is constantly being reduced as the resolution and signal separation capabilities of multiplexers and de-multiplexers are improved. Current International Telecommunications Union (ITU) specifications call for channel separations of approximately 0.4 nm, i.e., 50 GigaHertz (GHz). At this channel separation as many as 128 channels may be supported in C-band alone. Each channel is modulated on a specific center frequency, within the range of 1525-1575 nm, with the center frequency of each channel provided by a corresponding one of 128 semiconductor lasers. The modulated information from each of the semiconductor lasers is combined (multiplexed) onto a single optic fiber for transmission. As the length of a fiber increases the signal strength decreases. To offset signal attenuation erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs) are used at selected locations along the communication path to boost signal strength for all the channels. At the receiving end the processes is reversed, with all the channels on a single fiber separated (demultiplexed), and demodulated optically and/or electrically.
Optical filters play important roles in handling these optical communications for the telecommunications industry. They perform wavelength multiplexing and demultiplexing of the 128 or more optical channels. They may also be used to gain scale EDFAs by flattening their gain profile.
The requirements for optical filters used for any of these applications are very demanding. The close spacing between the channels in a WDM, makes it desirable to design a WDM with flat pass bands in order to increase the error tolerance. This is primarily because the center wavelength of a transmitter slips with temperature. Further, the cascading of the WDM stages causes the pass bands to become narrower at each WDM down the chain. Therefore, the larger the pass bands the greater the shift tolerance of the channel.
Various devices, such as multi-stage band and comb splitters, have been proposed to fill these new demanding requirements and none are fully satisfactory. In a multi-stage band splitter, the first stage makes a coarse split of two wavelength ranges, and subsequent stages make finer and finer splits of sub-bands within each of the wavelength ranges. In a multi-stage comb splitter, the first de-multiplexing stage filters out two interlaced periodic sets of relatively narrow band passes and the subsequent stages employ wider band pass periodic filters until the individual channels are de-multiplexed. In either case, noise and inter-channel interference are limiting factors in the handling of increasingly narrow band pass requirements. Multi-layer thin-film filters can be used to construct optical filters in bulk optics, but they are undesirable because of an increase in the number of layers, precision of manufacture and expense associated with increasingly narrow band pass requirements. Mach-Zehnder interferometers have been widely employed, but they have a sinusoidal response, giving rise to strongly wavelength dependent transmission and a narrow rejection band. Other designs have encountered a variety of practical problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for the new type of optical filters for optical multiplexing/demultiplexing and other optical applications.
The present invention provides optical filters that can be used in a range of telecommunications applications including optical multiplexers/demultiplexers, optical routers, and optical gain scalers. The optical filter is modular, using two or more couplers with a pair of delay paths between each pair of couplers in a sequence to generate a range of optical filter functions. The desired filter profile/function is obtained by proper selection of the coupling ratio for each coupler and by the length of each pair of delay paths. The optical filter is very easily fabricated, relying on micro-optic components. The couplers may be implemented as polarization or intensity beam splitters positioned along the optical path.
Each coupler couples in controllable amounts, one or two inputs with the corresponding pair of delay paths. Where a coupler is implemented as a polarization beam splitter, the coupling is accomplished by input to the coupler of polarized light and by the subsequent separation of orthogonal xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d components of that light onto corresponding ones of the pair of delay paths. The coupling ratio or percentage is determined, in the case of a polarization beam splitter by the rotation of the polarization beam splitter with respect to the linearly polarized input. Where the coupler is implemented as an intensity beam splitter, the coupling is accomplished by input of light with the percentage of reflection and transmission of the light determining the coupling ratio or percentage of the light input onto corresponding ones of the pair of delay paths. The pair of delay paths may include passive thermal stabilization to allow the filter to function across a range of temperatures without substantial variation in its filter profile. The passive thermal stabilization of the filter(s) may be accomplished by a plurality of optical elements positioned in and defining the path length of each member of the pair of paths. These optical elements are designed so that the optical path length difference between the pair of delay paths remains substantially invariant across a range of temperatures.